vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian
Adrian was one of Klaus' hybrids who first appeared in We'll Always Have Bourbon Street. He was originally a werewolf, until Klaus turned him into a hybrid. He broke the sire bond with the help of Tyler and Hayley. He was killed by Klaus after he ripped his heart out. Season Four In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, Adrian was seen screaming in pain as he was trying the break the sire bond with Tyler, Hayley and Kimberley. Kimberley felt sorry for him and removes his chains and tells him to leave, and when Tyler and Hayley tells Kimberley that he needs to break the sire bond so he won't have to be sired to Klaus. She tells them that the point of breaking the sire bond is free will, and leaves with Adrian. Adrian and Kimberley were later seen playing billiard when Tyler and Hayley show up and threaten them, saying that Adrian has to break the sire bond. After they leave Kimberley tells Adrian to go with her to pick a fight. They went to the Salvatore boarding house where Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were having their girls night. They grab Elena and Caroline and when Bonnie tries to stop them with magic, Kimberley tells her that she can kill them with one bite. They later disappear, taking Caroline with them. When Tyler goes to save Caroline from Kimberley, Adrian enters with 10 other hybrids, but they later had to bow down to Tyler after he threatened to kill Kimberley by grabbing her heart. At the end of the episode, it was revealed by Hayley that Adrian had broken the sire bond. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, he was seen in Klaus' Mansion when Klaus and Stefan were talking and Klaus told him to take the painting he had just drawn to the Mystic Grill. Adrian was starting to show some attitude, and Klaus threatens him. Adrian was later seen in the Lockwood Cellar with Tyler and Kimberley saying he was fed up with Klaus. Tyler tells him they were going to take him down. When Stefan and Klaus were talking at the Christmas Wonderland party, Adrian appeared, and Klaus left to follow him. He took him to where the all the other hybrids were and was the first hybrid to get killed after his heart was ripped out by Klaus. In Graduation, he is seen as a ghost when the veil is down. Personality Adrian was loyal, shy, and sometimes frightened. Adrian was an immature hybrid in comparison with others. He was loyal to Tyler and manipulated by Hayley, but in the end, he was the first of the twelve hybrids killed by Klaus. Physical Appearance Adrian was tall, with short black hair and brown eyes. Name Adrian 'is of Roman origin, is a version of Hadrian, and means "''from Hadria", a region of northern Italy. The most famous bearer of this name built a wall between England and Scotland. Appearances '''Season 4 * We'll Always Have Bourbon Street * O Come, All Ye Faithful (Death) * Graduation (Ghost/Final Appearance) Trivia *Adrian was the last of the hybrids to break his sire bond. *Adrian was the first of the twelve hybrids killed by Niklaus. *He comes back as a ghost in Graduation. * As a ghost, he briefly allied himself with Kol Mikaelson. *Since The Other Side is no longer, it is possible he was sucked away into oblivion or found peace. Gallery 408-0009.jpg 408-0007.jpg 408-0055.jpg 408-0057.jpg 408-0088.jpg|Sorry to crash the party! 408-0090.jpg|Super exploding lights! 408-0113.jpg|Bow down to the new Alpha! 409 - 011.jpg 409 - 177.jpg 409 - 176.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-07h47m29s188.png See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires